


Our Father Who Art in Hell

by BirdestofBrains



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Evil Plans, F/M, Father and Son Chat (not really), Nick's got some Daddy issues, Not So Evil Plans, Satan is Nick's Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdestofBrains/pseuds/BirdestofBrains
Summary: It seems the Devil's fascination with Sabrina is on everyone's minds. It's clear there is something more at stake here then just one half-witch signing her name in the Book of the Beast. But what? Nick Scratch is used to being the one with secrets to keep, so its just burning him up not to know hers. Who better to turn to for answers than the man of the hour himself, Satan?





	Our Father Who Art in Hell

Nick stared blankly into the dancing flames of the common room hearth, eyes unfocused as he let the heat wash over his body. Faintly, he noted the presence of the Weird Sisters nearby, but passed them off as he normally did. It was dangerous to underestimate them, but he was fairly sure he hadn't done anything recently that they would be seeking revenge for. A slight tinge of blue at the ends of the flames was all he needed to sit up further, focusing in in the world around him enough to hear the beginning of the Sister’s prayers, “Our Father, who art in hell, corrupted be thy Name.”

Very funny. Our Father, so unaware of the irony. Nick glared into the now hell-flames, as the Sisters continued their ignorance, “Thy kingdom come, they will be done…”

He rose, and the prayer fell silent. Prudence looked up, and he wondered if he could detect judgement in her eyes. She had been suspiciously happier since Sabrina signed her name in the Book, despite their supposed feud. Witch relations were confusing even on their best days. He hoped soon their on-again, off-again relationship would slow as Sabrina realized her years were getting longer, so they could be best friends for one century, and enemies for the next. It would be easier to follow.

“Leaving so soon? Don’t you want to join us?” Prudence's words weren’t pointed, they had no reason to be. But Agatha’s eyes were narrowed as they awaited his response, likely still mad about his part in her death. Reasonable. He hadn’t fully known the plan about reviving her before agreeing to help. But what was life without a little murder now and again?

“I was going to do my praying in my own room,” He spoke sharply, concisely. He didn’t invite questions or suspicion. They had known each other long enough that he wasn’t worried about the Weird Sisters catching onto him, at least not if he was careful. Sabrina, maybe, but she had enough to be preoccupied with to focus too heavily on him.

Prudence nodded him out, no longer caring for his presence, and as he left he heard her continue, “On earth as it is in hell.”

Nick walked as quickly as he could through the halls, ignoring those still roaming with impressive agility. Sabrina was out with a witch she called Miss Wardwell, and no one else had caught his eye enough to delay him from his goals. Still, while passing the statue of Satan, he could swear he saw a mocking smile. The dick.

He found his room empty when he arrived, except the innocently crackling fire, ever present in the center of his wall. The only restrictions he ever came when he joined the Unseen Academy was that he needed to have his own room with a fireplace. Nothing else. It was a simple enough request, so here he was. All alone with nothing but the flames to watch him. It was a lonely place, so Nick often kept it full with many an orgy.

Nick set his demonology book on his desk, pointedly ignoring how the room suddenly warmed as blue washed over everything. He knew the sulfuric tang of hellfire, but the point of being the rebellious son was, of course, having to rebel from time to time. Finally he spoke, back still to the fire, “I know you’re there, I’m not blind.”

There was no response, but he wasn’t exactly expecting any. He didn’t want to kneel in front of the fire, that’s what Prudence or Zelda would do. So instead he picked up Edward’s journal, the one he had been most recently puzzling over, and crossed to his bed, trying to remain nonchalant, “I’ve noticed Sabrina became a full witch. Congrats, I suppose. I had a feeling that the Thirteen didn’t just happen to rise to seek their revenge on Greensdale at the same time Sabrina was at her tipping point. Another part of your so-called prophecy, I assume?”

The fire crackled brighter and the smell of sulfur suddenly increased. Nick should have known better than to ask questions of an entity that demanded complete submission from His followers. Still, he could guess the general response his question might receive and answered that, “I suppose I don’t get the point of having me be here involved in any of this if I don’t know anything. If Sabrina is part of the plot to bring about the apocalypse, I think I deserve to know. And if she’s not – Well. Why do so much to gain control of her soul? She would have come eventually.”

Nick didn’t fully believe his words. There had been something so captivating about Sabrina’s dedication to her mortals friends. To that mortal, Harvey. To love. He had so admired her will and strength against the temptation of his Father, that her choice left him… Disappointed? Concerned? It felt forced, somehow, and he had little doubt Satan was behind it.

“Sabrina is a powerful witch, but she’s also half mortal. You can’t treat her the same way you treat the others and expect her to fall down at your feet. She’s smart, driven,” That’s what I like about her remained unsaid. He didn’t want to give Him that, the knowledge of just how much he really cared. He doubted his Father would approve, “Like Edward. Like how you used to like your witches and warlocks. Although with this new lot of them, I’m beginning to question even that.”

Nick didn’t have many arguments with his Father. That would imply some level of back and forth. He had, however, expressed his disapproval for certain things through very pointed rebellions against traditions like the Feast of Feasts, or signs that he was meant to kill some witch or curse another. He was forgiven more easily than most, probably because this rebellious spirit had come from some part of Satan himself, but the more followers He gained, the further away his Father drew from His former free spirit. It would be blasphemous to compare Him to the False God, but Nick had certainly implied it from time to time. The first time he mentioned it was also the first time he was killed. He still remembered the crackling as his flesh melted from his bones. His vomit had smelled like hellfire for weeks afterwards.

“All I ask,” Beg? Demand? Nick wasn’t sure what it was, other than a lost cause, “is that you share with me your plans for Sabrina. I can help you. I can help her, if she needs to become more powerful. There is so much potential in her, I – ” Nick stopped himself. Calmed himself. If his own Father was the father of lies, he should at least be able to manage a conversation of half-truths without giving his own motivations away, “I want to help you. But I am useless to you in the dark. You put me here for a reason, right? To have insight, to be immersed in this world like you can’t be? Fine. But I can’t do that if I don’t know what I’m watching for.”

The fire began to grow dimmer, the blue seeping away. He was being dismissed. An anger sprung inside of him, one he usually kept a handle on, but now couldn’t quite contain. He leapt to his feet in front of the fire, “Don’t hurt her, okay? You’re going to do it wrong, you’re going to break her too fast. Let me do it. I understand her, I can – ” The blue was gone, flames just that, flames. Nick sunk down and pressed his eyes closed, fists clenched. He couldn’t believe he still let his Father affect him like this. He probably seemed like a toddler having a tantrum. No wonder he wasn’t kept in the loop, if at the first sign of rejection he all but sank to his knees to beg. Disgusting.

Nick rolled his shoulders back and breathed in. Once. Twice. The air was clearing, and he tried to let his mind do the same. If his Father wouldn’t tell him anything, that was fine. He wasn’t telling the whole truth anyways. If only his Father knew how fascinating Sabrina was, not because of her power, but because of her dedication to the mortal world. Or maybe He did. Maybe He found her just as confusing as Nick did. But where Nick found intrigue, perhaps his Father found only fear.

Nick sat straighter, mind racing. Fear. Could Satan be afraid of Sabrina? Her magic was strong, but so was her overwhelming love for her mortal. So many of His witches ended up swayed by Satan’s power and presence, but she was a half-witch. Maybe her ties to those mortal friends of hers would be enough to keep her on the path against Him. It had been her plan before she signed her name, to fight His father, so if Nick could figure out a way to keep Sabrina away from his Father’s grasp long enough, maybe she would find a way to trap him…

Once the idea had come to mind, there was no stopping as it morphed, grew tendrils of plans and a hope he didn’t think he was capable of. Nick had been his Father’s puppet for so long, knowing fear and hatred and pain instead of a love he was sure his Father could never manage to give. If Sabrina could free him from his Father, give him free will and the chance to experience the same love that drove her every step… Well. Nick was going to do everything in his power to make that happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's a theory that Nick might be the Devil himself, and there are enough clues that I could easily be convinced about that. However, I think something could be said about Nick being the spawn of Satan instead. Either way, I'm convinced there is some kind of apocalyptic prophecy in play here and season 2 is bound to be wild.
> 
> Even if I'm very far off and Nick is just your ordinary, everyday warlock, this is a fun headspace to be in. Thanks for reading!


End file.
